You Belong With Me
by Forever.Is.Over
Summary: A one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me" and its music video.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_But she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I was sitting on my bed with the window open, when I noticed my best friend and neighbor, Edward Cullen, come into his room, which just happened to be next to mine. He picked his phone up from his desk and sighed.

_It must be Tanya_, I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Just a bit.

He held the phone up to his ear and winced. Then he looked angry.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_But she'll never know your story like I do_

I was finishing up my homework when Edward finally got off the phone. Clair de Lune was playing in the background. I looked over at Edward, who had his face in his hand. He shook his head. I picked my notebook up from the floor. He did the same. I wrote on the page with sharpie.

_**You ok?**_

He shook his head.

**_Tanya. I'm tired of her shit. It's getting old_.**

I faked a sympathetic look and held up my book.

**_Sorry_ :(**

He chuckled.

_**Thanks, Bella.**_

I thought for a minute before, in the spur of the moment, writing "I Love You" on the sheet. I looked up, but his blinds were already shut. I took that to mean that he was turning in for the night.

_**Another chance wasted**_, I sighed.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

My homework was finished and I got bored, but I started thinking about Edward and Tanya together. To tell the truth, they were both absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't help the attraction I felt towards Edward. After all, it wasn't like I was alone. With his always messy bronze hair and perfectly featured face, along with his piercing emerald green eyes and toned body, he was almost every girl's dream. Then Tanya, who I could barely look at without feeling my self-esteem drop. She was tall and statuesque with silky strawberry-blonde hair.

She seemed to have legs that went on for miles, especially in her short denim miniskirts. I looked down at the oversized t-shirt I was wearing. I was so plain and ugly compared to her.

It was pretty common, though. Who wouldn't expect the golden boy and star football player to be with the cheerleading captain, right? Why would Forks's golden boy, Edward Cullen, want the chief's plain daughter, Bella Swan? There was a slim to nothing chance, and at the moment, I was thinking more like there was no chance.

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I laid down in my bed and shut off the light on my nightstand. I fell asleep, dreaming completely of the green-eyed Greek god living next door.

_I woke up in the morning and went through my usual routine. I showered, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. I walked out, seeing Edward sitting on the porch._

_"Edward?" I asked. "What are you doing here? Don't you usually go to school with Tanya?"_

_He got up and sighed. "I broke up with her."_

_"Too much drama?" I asked._

_"That's one reason."_

_"There's more?" I raised an eyebrow._

_He nodded. "I've been keeping it in for a long time. I can't anymore."_

_I nodded, confused. "What is it, Edward?"_

_"I love you, Bella. Always you."_

Of course my phone chose that time to ring. Of course it would be Alice telling me to get up, that she and Rose would be there any minute.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

I sat on my porch that day after school, just like Edward had in my dream. I was on the top step, leaning against one post, a book in my hand and my knees slightly bent. I had changed from the ridiculous outfit Alice and Rose made me wear into my favorite old jeans and worn out Converse, along with a white tank top and Edward's large gray sweatshirt that I had taken from him a while ago, before he and Tanya started dating. It was one of the odd sunny days in Forks, and I was enjoying it, sitting outside wearing my reading glasses and re-reading Pride and Prejudice.

I had barely noticed when Edward came over to me and sat down on the step below mine.

"Hey," he said. I jumped a little.

"Hey," I replied. "Where's Tanya today?"

He shrugged. "Not sure."

He wore his old jeans, a pair that I know he's had for a long time. They were his favorite. Tanya probably told him to throw them out. They were in a fight, I guess, so it made sense that he would wear them, just to bug her. I, on the other hand, liked them. He wore them with a gray t-shirt. Probably his track shirt. He also had on his dirty, ripped sneakers.

"Trying to piss her off by wearing that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Maybe just a bit. She's pissed at me anyways."

"I figured as much," I shrugged. "Especially after that phone conversation you guys had last night."

He rubbed the back of his neck, one of his nervous habits. "You saw that, huh?"

I nodded. "It was tough to miss."

"Maybe for you. She could barely tell I was pissed," he snorted.

"She's not the smartest person on the planet," I said.

He laughed. "That's true. Nobody expects the cheer captain to be smart."

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

"Nobody expects her to be dumb as a post, either. She's not even smarter than Lauren," I rolled my eyes.

He smiled. His crooked grin. He hasn't smiled like that since he and Tanya started dating him. Only around me, from what I know.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but--" he cut me off.

"You want to know why I'm with her?"

I nodded. "Why are you suffering through all of that?"

He shrugged. "I guess people expect it. Maybe it's just one of those clique things."

"That's not a very good reason," I said.

"I know," he sighed.

"It's been since last year. You haven't even brought her to meet your parents yet. Clearly it's not serious."

"I've been avoiding that," he smiled sheepishly.

"Afraid?"

"My mom wouldn't like her."

"How would you know that?"

"Like you said; dumb as a post."

I laughed along with him. "It is true. Hey, don't you have a game tonight?"

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Maybe. Rose and Alice will probably drag me."

"You know we will!" Alice smiled from the driveway.

"Time for Bella Barbie," I groaned.

He laughed. "Have fun with that. I'll see you at the game."

I nodded. "See you."

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

As Rose and Alice put my makeup on me and chose my outfit, I couldn't help but think of my differences with Tanya. She _always_ wore heels, unless she was wearing flip flops. I always wore sneakers, unless my friends made me wear something else. I'll never be captain of the cheer squad--I'm much too clumsy for that. I'll always be in the bleachers, wishing that Edward would finally just come to me and tell me that he loves me--in a non-platonic way.

That's the biggest difference. She technically has Edward. I don't. An I'm not sure if I ever will. I'm much too plain for that. He deserves someone good-looking.

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by here waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_But he also deserves someone smart_, I told myself. I knew he was smart. I knew everything about him. Every little detail. I knew his mom liked just about everyone she met. I knew she wouldn't like Tanya.

Tanya didn't take the time to understand him. She never listened to him. She probably didn't know that he liked classical music. She always listened to that pop shit. She didn't care that he played piano. She didn't care about his real parents. She didn't care about anything that didn't have to do with her. She only wanted arm candy. She wanted to be popular. That was it.

I knew Edward.I knew that whenever he was frustrated or anxious or even just plain bored, he would play his piano. I knew that when he was nervous he would run his hand through his hair or rub the back of his neck. I knew that he wanted to become a doctor like Carlisle. I knew everything that he knew about his parents. I knew _all_ of his secrets. I knew that he was waiting for marriage. I knew that he was a gentleman at heart. I knew Esme raised him the right way.

Which is why I didn't know why he was still with Tanya.

When I looked in the mirror, I knew that he belonged with me.

Not her. Never her. _Always_ me.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When I know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

I saw Tanya at the game. I saw her kiss Tyler. I saw them sneak off during half-time. I knew they were probably in the back seat of his car. I saw Edward get mad at her when he caught her flirting with Mike. I knew she only snuck off because Edward was waiting for marriage. I saw a lot during the game. I saw Edward run to Tanya, expecting at least a "congratulations" after scoring the winning touchdown at the championship game. After all, homecoming was tomorrow night. It was important that they win this game. It was important to eveyone who cared, at least. Forks hadn't lost a game in years, and Edward just made sure that the streak continued.

Of course Tanya didn't care.

The next night, the night of homecoming, I sat in my room. I looked at the black bag on my door. It was the homecoming dress that Alice got for me. "Incase I wanted to go," she said. I sighed and looked back down at the books in front of me. Stupid math.

I heard a rock being thrown onto my window. I picked up my book and sharpie and turned to see Edward, sitting on his bed, dressed in a tux, with his notebook in front of him.

_**She cheated. I should've known.**_

I smiled sheepishly_. **I saw...**_

_**You didn't tell me?**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you.**_

He sighed, nodding, and looked down as he held up the next sign.

_**Are you going to homecoming tonight?**_

I replied, shrugging.

_**No, homework and studying. And just don't want to go.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Not my thing.**_

_**Wish you were coming.**_

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He got up and waved, taking his car keys off his desk. I saw him slip a folded piece of paper into his jacket pocket before walking out of his room. I heard the familiar faint purr of his silver Volvo as he started it and drove away.

I even knew that that car was his baby, and he wouldn't let anyone drive it. Not even Tanya. She got pissed about that. Well, I wouldn't say that he didn't let _anyone_ drive it. I've driven it a few times. No real reason why, just because I felt like it.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Stanging by here waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I looked down at my books again, when I saw the paper that I had buried under my homework. It was the page that said "I Love You." I picked it up and fingered the page.

Then, I got up and unzipped the black dress bag. Everything was in there, right down to the lingerie. I showered followed what Rose usually did to my hair. I dried it and curled it, making it fall in light waves. I was dressed in a blue strapless lace pushup bra and matching lace boyshorts. I unclipped the dress from its hanger and slipped into it, thankful that it was fairly simple to get into, though I was a bit nervous when it came to the shoes. I didn't bother with too much makeup, just mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss, but I did take off my glasses and put in my contacts. I picked up the white clutch that Alice left for me and looked into the full-length mirror Alice and Rose installed.

I actually looked good. The midnight blue dress went well with my pale skin. The top was like a halter top and it was nearly completely backless, save for the strip of cloth that went around my waist. The neckline went a bit lower than what I was used to. Right below where the V-neck ended, on the strip, was a rectagle-shaped pin with a bunch of rhinestones. I lifted the bottom of my dress and looked over at the strappy heels that Alice left for me. They were silver and looked to be at least four inches high. The rhinestones embedded into the cross-strap matched my dress perfectly.

I finalized my outfit with diamond earrings from my mom and a necklace that Edward gave me for my birthday last year. He told me it was his mother's. I wasn't sure why he had given it to me, but I was grateful anyways. I slipped the paper and my cell phone into the clutch.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

I took a deep breath and walked out of my my room when I realized that I didn't have any way of getting there. My truck broke down and Charlie was on duty... I decided to go to Carlisle and Esme. They liked me... They would give me a ride... I hope...

I walked next door as fast as I could without falling and knocked on their door. Esme answered and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my word," she gasped. "Bella, dear, you look... You look absolutely _stunning_."

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Of course, dear," Esme said. "Anything."

"Do you mind giving me a ride to the school?" I asked hesitantly. "I wouldn't have bothered you about it, but--"

"You're finally going to tell him, aren't you?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You're finally going to tell my son that you love him," she smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

She shook her head. "A mother knows these things."

She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy that he found you. You're perfect for him. Unlike that Tanya. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her."

"Thank you, Esme," I said again.

"Come on, I'll get my keys and drop you off," she ran back into the house and came back out, helping me towards Carlisle's Mercedes.

The drive to the school was fairly silent, but it was understandable, since the school was close. When we arrived, I thanked her one more time, and walked into the gym where they were hosting the dance. I walked in, and it seemed like everybody turned to stare, mouths agape. I saw Angela, Rose, and Alice smile, along with their boyfriends, Ben, Emmett, and Jasper. I saw Edward near the food table, leaning against it. He held a cup of punch and he was looking into it. His expression was emotionless.

I started walking over to him. He looked up, saw me, and smiled, starting to walk closer. The other students started clearing a path for us, just like in the one person dared to get in the way. Tanya. She wore a flashy blood red dress that seemed to show more of her upper body than it covered. Her back was completely bare and there was a long slit on the side of her dress. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her makeup was heavy. She seemed to see everyone clearing a path for him and stepped in to try to show whoever he was walking towards that she was here with Edward.

He simply brushed her off and looked back up at me. When she turned around, her mouth dropped and she glared. He gently pushed her aside and started walking again. She huffed and stomped away. Edward and I were about a foot apart when I took out the paper.

_I Love You_

He smiled at me and reached into his pocket, pulling out the paper I saw him slip in earlier.

_I Love You_, it read.

I smiled and put it away. He did the same. He held out his hand for me and I took it. We danced and just held each other close for a few minutes, my arms around his neck, face on his chest, his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and whispered.

_"You belong with me_," and we leaned for a kiss.

_~End~_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own the song.**

**Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me**


End file.
